Eduardo Perez
Eduardo Perez is one of the minor antagonists from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame, the other being Alexander Clarke, and is the leader, or at least a lieutenant, of a powerful Colombian Drug Cartel. Perez only has one appearance in the campaign and is killed during the events of Supply and Demand. Biography Pre Modern Warfare Series While little is known about Perez’s early life it is known that he was born into a reasonably wealthy family in Armenia in the late seventies. It was during the aftermath 1999 Earthquake when he became known to the Colombian Authorities where he stole large amounts of governmental and international aid and smuggled it into the hills. From that moment onwards Perez only grew in infirmly when he took part in kidnapping of gap year students in 2001, fire bombing a hospital in Bogota in 2004 and working with paramilitary forces in the rainforest from 2003 to 2007. It was only in 2009 when Perez made a mistake and kidnapped the daughter of Drug Baron Antonio Andreas. Andreas quickly reacted to the kidnapping and sent his men to bring back his daughter dead or alive her abductor broken but still breathing. Perez was bought to Andreas who hearing about his captive’s history offered him a job as an enforcer. This would be Andreas’ biggest mistake as Perez led a coup and took over his operation. To prevent this mistake Perez ordered his partner, a castrated Mexican Drug Runner named Zotz, to kill all high ranking individuals in his new organization. Perez was an associate of Vladimir Makarov and occasionally supplied cocaine and arms to the Russian if her required them although he charged a high price. Call of Duty Modern Warfare Perez was in such a deal with the Ultranationalists when members of the Colombian Army and the TF-141 attacked his Plantation House. After killing the Ultranationalist Negotiator with a SPAS-12 Perez fled in a jeep wrangler and made for an access road that was on the adjoining Plantation. On the way he was cornered by Sergeant Catherine "Amazon" Cortez and Private 1st Class Redueriis on one side and TF-141 agents on the other. Escaping once again Perez was knocked by an explosion into an Irrigation Ditch where he met Cortez. Planning to execute the Colombian Army Officer with his Desert Eagle Perez was killed by a Throwing Knife thrown by Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland. Quotes “''Welcome to my home can I offer you any refreshments''?” - Perez welcoming the Ultranationalist Negotiator “''A shame I’m sure he was a decent enough man. Zotz bring out a ‘selection’ for our friends''.” - Perez commenting on Alejandro Rojas’s untimely demise “''This is for betraying my trust''.” - Perez shooting the Negotiator after the death of one of his bodyguards “''You have caused be a lot of trouble Sergeant but now you will bother me no more''.” - Perez as he plans to execute Cortez shortly before his own demise Trivia Eduardo Perez is voiced by André Marques Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Characters Category:Enemies